


happy b-day booker

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: M/M, comstocks bookers bro and is good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Jack
Kudos: 2





	happy b-day booker

Happy b day booker  
Today(4/18) is bookers brith day (or one day before denpnding on when I post this) so I wrote a fic

“Liz I don’t need much just a beer with with ya would do its preferable” booker expliend. “booker come on have some fun” elizabith pleded “ you are my only friend what would you even do” he asked. “I am sure zach would come to his bros b day he only lives like 3 hours away” she said “okay I will have drinks with my best friend and brother fine” booker said over drmaticly “shut up” liz said.  
5 hours later  
“To my brother 25 years of age” zach said drink in hand “god you are so over dramatic” booker said he then proceced to take a swig of beer he would take many more over the course of the night.  
The next morning  
He found himself in bed with a hedache when he manegend to open his eyes flashes of last night came into to view. Sundenly a man said “you awake expected you to be gone by now” “im sorry who are you” booker asked “damn you where that drunk, anyways my names jack we hooked up last night.”the man, jack, expliend “I am sorry could you give me a ride home and your number”


End file.
